vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagamine Rin
Female (Rin) Male (Len) |age = 14 |height = 5'0" / 152cm (Rin) 5'1.4" / 156cm (Len) |weight = 94.79lbs / 43kg (Rin) 103lbs / 47kg (Len) |code = CV02V2 CV02A |voice = Asami Shimoda |illustrator = KEI (Standard\2007) Osamu (Append\2010) |company = Crypton Future Media |distributor = Crypton Future Media |affiliation = YAMAHA SEGA}} Kagamine Rin & Len (鏡音リン ・レン) is the second product released on December 27, 2007, they are Vocaloid2 Character Vocal Series developed by Crypton Future Media Ltd. (CFM), male voice (Len) and female voice (Rin). Concept KEI was given the concept Crypton intended, their approximate ages, an image of mirror, and an image of androids, but was not given any other directions when he was asked to illustrate Rin and Len by Crypton, as Kei had already illustrated Miku before. Rin was the first one to be illustrated and Len was made to match her, following Crypton's concept. Their leg parts are designed to mimic speakers.http://www.p-tina.net/interview/98 P-Tina - Interview(s) with Crypton and KEIVocaloidOtaku - Our Favorite VOCALOIDS: Interview with KEI The keytar Len is often featured holding in merchandise is a Yamaha KX5 of which both the Kagamine designs take certain design elements from. As they were under development, Crypton had the concept of making a pair of male and female voicebanks. The first idea of the concept was twin voices of a girl and her mirror image of opposite gender, just like twins. http://closeup-nettube.livedoor.biz/archives/809677.html CloseUp NetTube - 鏡音リン・レン特集１・発売元インタビュー (Interview with Crypton "How Rin and Len Kagamine were created") CFM had an intention to distributeHERRPP E DERPPDPEPRPERKAPOFJPAINFPAORINOPAINPOINPOINOINOINSPINP HOW DO THIS TELL ME KNOW them as twins, but this was not adopted either. After seeing many works that depict their relationships differently, Crypton announced on a magazine interview that those would meet their ideal. Crypton announced that they are neither siblings nor lovers. Nikkei Electronics (973) Mar.10,2008,126-127, ISSN 0385-1680 "VOCALOID wo Tanoshimou Vol.2" published by Yamaha Music Media,2009, Page 47, ISBN 978-4-636-84438-2 During Append production, Wat described them as one soul between the 2 of them, and stated he is to blame for that.link During the boxart for the Append, Wat described it as making the pair seem like Twins.link It was due the fetal position they were in.link Wat also wanted the Appends to have a sense of transparency about their design to give it a transparent feeling.link In clarification to what he meant by this, he stated the "transparency" was in reference to their hearts.link thumb|right|Act 2 Kagamine Rin image (left) and original design (right) side by side As well as a new set of vocals during the Act2 release, KEI took the opportunity to fix art flaws in their artwork. Kagamine Rin's introduction artwork *Rin has "Act2" on her arm under her "02" tattoo. *Rin's top was changed in the introductory image between versions around the armpit area. Frills were added to the bottom of her top in Act2 *Her shoulder was not correctly drawn in the original version *All the yellow bands on her outfit were made bigger on Act2. *Her fringe was made thicker above the left eye. *In Kagamine Rin's artwork, her left knee was thicker and her right leg was too short. Kei corrected this in her Act2 version. Her right leg position changed and so did her Left foot position *Forearms have been shortened in Act2. *The cyber-on-normal clothing design on their detached sleeves were changed from a green bar to a blue one Kagamine Len's introduction artwork *Kagamine Len has "Act 2" on his headphones. *The cyber-on-normal clothing design on the detached sleeves were changed from a green bar to a blue one *His fringe was reshaped, other strands were adjusted as well *Len's face, particularly around the cheekbones, have been reshaped. *His left knee has a minor tweak Boxart changes; *Kagamine Rin's leg position was changed in their boxart so it was lifted up off the ground, the only way the previous position would have worked was if her leg was deformed or broken. *Rin's body itself compared to the length of her legs is shorter then in the original boxart, the legs longer. *Kagamine Rin's knee is rounded instead of sharp *Both had the cyber-on details changed on their detached sleeves Their Append design and the Official Illustration of those ones were made by オサム (osamu) . Continuing the tradition of the Item War Internet Meme, many items were preposed for the pair. In the end, Len's item was a Banana because his hair was commented to resemble a bunch of bananas, while Rin's item was an Orange since her bow gave the impression of orange leaves. Before her release, Rin had the Road Roller assigned to her by accident in a video that received many views suddenly on December 1, 2007. Kagamine Len had yet to be revealed at the time of the Road Roller meme.link Etymology At the time of recording in 2007, their names had not yet been decided. Their given names of Rin and Len were said to be based on "right" and "left" according to Asami Shimoda. She later confirmed in an interview after the Append release, the name itself was based on the names of Ken and Rin from Hokuto no Ken, the names were derived from a discussion about names that were familiar from her childhood. Their surname was from the developing code combining Kagami (鏡, mirror) and Ne (音, sound). Vocaloid Releases *''The Kagamines have songs in the Nico Nico Douga Hall of Fame'' *''Comparison between the Vocaloid and voice provider'' *Book on how to use Hatsune Miku & Kagamine Rin/Len Examples of Usage To our readers and editors, for section notes please read; Notes; Examples sections. |-|Kagamine Rin/Len = |-|Kagamine Rin/Len "Act2" = |-|Kagamine Rin/Len Append = Marketing The Kagamine's were marketed as a "2 vocals for the price of 1" package, and aimed to catch interest of the growing Vocaloid fandom. Unlike Hatsune Miku, they were not an imediate hit, failing to meet marketing expectations despite recieving the same level of promotion as Miku was recieving at the time of their release. After the release of "Act2" sales picked up steadily and are one of the more heavily market Vocaloids, though have never met the marketing strength Miku did before them. Good Smile Racing See Good Smile Racing Figurines thumb|right|Len and Rin figma figures The Kagamines have had several figurines made for them. Some are based on one and not the other, other times they have had a model each but were released seperately and on some occasions together. Kagamine Rin has more figurines than Kagamine Len. As well as having a standard Figma and Nendoroid figurine each, Rin has had a figurine based on the "Meltdown Hard R.K. mix" PV. She has also appeared alongside Miku and Luka in the Good smile racing figurine promotions. Pullip Dolls were released for both Rin and Len alongside Miku. Rin and Len were released as Dal's, and Miku was released as Pullip. The pair have seen a number of Garage Kit packs as well. *''For more see Figurines'' Clothing They have appeared on T-shirt designs, often to promote themselves or particular albums by Producers. In 2011, Piapro held a contest with members to design Goth Lolita clothing for Vocaloids, the designs were produced by the company Putumayo. Amongst the winners were designs based on the Kagamines' own attaire.link ACOS have also produced an official cosplay outfit + wig.link US Debut The Kagamines appeared in the Los Angeles Mikunopolis concert in July 2, 2011, along with Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka. Rin performed "Meltdown" in her Hard Rock remix outfit and Len performed 'Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder' (Ft. Rin).http://www.vocaloidism.com/2011/05/13/hatsune-miku-live-in-los-angeles/#more-11169 Vocaloidism - Hatsune Miku Live in Los Angeles: Mikunopolis Guest Appearances In Zoku Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei a pair of Len and Rin look a likes are seen in the waiting queue during the auditions of the role of Meru Meru, however they do not have the Kagamine's known colors.http://hidekyan.cocolog-nifty.com/movie/rinren.wmv Hidekyan Blog - (requires WindowsMediaPlayer) In the anime Maria†Holic Rin and Miku appear on a scene on episode 12, which can be seen on Youtube In the manga Comic Party, during the fair there is a person wearing Rin's ribbon and has the same hairstyle as hers. From episode 12-16 of Hyouka, there are Miku, Rin, Len, and Luka cosplayers. Calendar Crypton Future Media vocaloids have also appeared in 2013 calendars.linklink 5th Anniversary Crypton Future Media are celebrating the Kagamine's 5th Anniversary, along with Megurine Luka's 4th, with a number of goodies.link manicure set Rin/Len will appeared on a nail varnish set along with the other 5 Crypton Vocaloid characters. The colours within the set match the colours of the Vocaloids own nails.link Additional information Popularity thumb|right|The Kagamine's package in 2nd place, 12/10/2011, this is the usual place they hold in the top ten Crypton products list.'' Note; Meiko and the Kagamine append were missing from the list'' They were slow to gain popularity in the Japanese fandom after the backlash of their original voicebanks, and although they have 2nd highest number of songs combined, they are not as popular as Hatsune Miku who came before them. Their designs have also spawned many producer based derivatives. In the Japanese fandom, Rin is the more popular of the two Vocaloids with more related works than her counterpart Len. Part of the problem in the Japanese fandom was owed to the backlash of Kaito's failure, male voicebanks had so little demand at that time and Len's voicebank was left as the only male Vocaloid 2 vocal until Gakupo's release, and was not used as often as Rin's voicebank.http://internet.watch.impress.co.jp/cda/president/2008/05/12/19477.html INTERNET Watch - クリプトン・フューチャー・メディア社長 伊藤博之氏（前編） (Crypton Future Media president Hiroyuki Itō (part one) A independant Vocaloid search on Nico Nico Douga revealed that most Vocaloids had less than 1,000 videos uploaded on Nico Nico Douga in between July 1 and December 15 2011. The Kagamines, however had managed to gain enough views not to fall into this problem. Rin had received 2811 uploads while Len had received 2021. Rin had the 3rd highest total views during this period of any Vocaloid with 5,327,456 views and 477,046 mylists, and Len managed with 4,555,580 views and 413,901 mylists. When sorted by average, Len was third with 2254.12 views per video, and 204.8 mylists, (which was more than Miku’s) and Rin’s was 1895.22/169.71 Mylists. However, when the views were based on the more accurate mean total number of views, Len and Rin rounded out the top six with 355 views/16 mylists and 349 views/16 mylists respectively per video coming bottom of the top 6 Vocaloids. The Kagamine software was the only Vocaloid package to be be in all top 6 lists besides Gumi.link Their Append outsold the Miku Append during the period after their release. The Act2 package and Append secured 4th and 5th spot between them in Crypton's end of year top 10 Vocaloid sales despite only being released for a short period of time(mostly owed, but not entirely, to pre-orders).linkhttp://vocaloid.blog120.fc2.com/blog-date-20110209.html Vocaloid Blog - クリプトン社発売のソフト音源についての2011年1月のトップセラー！ (Top of the January 2011 release of the software's sound on Crypton!)http://vocaloid.blog120.fc2.com/blog-entry-7744.html Vocaloid Blog - クリプトン社発売のソフト音源についての2010年12月のトップセラー！ (Top of the December 2010 release of the software's source for Crypton?) However, they did not maintain this, in June 2011, their Append had fallen to 8th place, one below Kaito's Vocaloid voicebank. Google Trends "Kagamine Rin" Google Trends "Len vs. Rin" in Japan Trivia *It took 25 hours (4 hours a day) to record all the Kagamine Appends.http://weekly.ascii.jp/elem/000/000/030/30337/ Weekly Plus - VOCALOID『鏡音リン・レンAppend』発売記念インタビュー第2弾は声優の下田麻美さん♪ (Len Append, interview with Shimoda Asami) *Some call Rin and Len by the incorrect names "Lin" and/or "Ren". Though the romanized version of the word could be either, the English version has been confirmed as "Rin and Len" and since there is no dubbed version to contend with, the names remain the only official names in existence for the Vocals. This is also backed up by the origins of their names as "R" (Rin)" and "L" (Len). **Note; "L" and "R" mean "Left and Right", they are the letters you find on a set of headphones (and sometimes other equipment such as speakers). Usually there is not enough space to write "left" and "right" on headphones. "L" refers to left ear and "R" is right ear. *On the Mikunopolis website their profile reads the following statement: "The Kagamine twins are well known for their very clear and precise vocals". Considering their history of lack of clarity and/or pronunciation problems, as well as Act 2 of the software missing a pronunciation entirely, this is a little bit of an exaggeration on the webhost's part. Also the statement, "Just with a few tweaks here and there they could sing almost any other genres as well," is also somewhat questionable due to their reputation of requiring previous experience to use and often at times needed more than just a few tweaks to make them work.link *Rin has a G-clef (Treble-clef) on her shirt, and Len has a F-clef (Bass-clef) on his. In their Append redesigns they are found on chokers rather than their shirts. *With a total of 10 voicebanks, Asami Shimoda is the vocal provider with the most Vocaloid voicebanks for commerical sale based on any single vocaloid provider. This also makes the Kagamine package the most expansive set of vocals within the Vocaloid 2 era and to date the most of any Vocaloid package. However, as individual characters, Rin and Len have only 5 vocals each and are beaten by Miku and Gumi in total number of vocals for a character. *In piano sheet music, the Bass-clef is played with the left hand, while the Treble-clef is played with the right hand. It is believed that this is used for Rin and Len's names (''Right for 'Rin and ''Le''ft for ''Le''n). There is also a Treble-clef on Rin's shirt and a Bass-clef on Len's shirt. Notable for... *First and only dual voicebanks released with two "Vocaloids" in one package *First Vocaloids to be updated *First male (Len) released for Vocaloid 2 *First vocal (Len) released not to be the same gender as the provider *First male (Len) to be Appended Gallery |-|Boxart = |-|Concept art = |-|Promotional art = |-|MMD models = |-|Game art = |-|Misc. = [[source ]] References External links '''Official : *Crypton Future Media official website (Japanese) Other : *Toraboruta-P’s Blog Entry 1 *Toraboruta-P’s Blog Entry 2 *Toraboruta-P’s Blog Entry 3 *Danchan-P’s Blog 鏡音リン・レン ACT2について、今さら。 *VTTC Vocaloid Training Techniques Collecting: Comparing Act 1 and Act 2 Fandom : *Kagamine Rin \ Len fanart DeviantArt / Pixiv Pixiv2 / Piapro Piapro2 *Kagamine Rin models on MikuMikuDance wiki and derivatives on Fanloid wiki *Kagamine Len models on MikuMikuDance wiki and derivatives on Fanloid wiki Category:Crypton Future Media, Inc. Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid2 Category:Masculine vocalists Category:Feminine vocalists Category:Japanese vocals Category:Vocalists with voicebank upgrades